


谢伊的第三个情人节

by GUOLINGONG



Category: Assassin's Creed——All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUOLINGONG/pseuds/GUOLINGONG
Summary: 情人节这天被禁足多日的鳕鱼与小康纳两人在海森和爱德华的邀请下到他的宅子里过他们三周年纪念日——
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 8





	谢伊的第三个情人节

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，是的他们结婚三周年了正好在情人节这天  
> 康纳11岁，爱德华孤寡老人独守空房  
> 总之这就是一个非常温馨的家庭烛光晚餐然后吃着吃着就吃偏了的故事hhhhh

今年的情人节特别不一样。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！我想出去了！”康纳在鳕鱼收拾得一派整洁的家里燥来燥去，没好气的把沙发上的枕头丢得满地都是，然后一屁股陷到光秃秃的沙发垫里，任命地瘫在上面，软软的棉花被他压下去一个大坑。他太重了，他原本就比同龄的毛头小子要壮上几寸，特别是这些天在家吃了睡睡了吃百无聊赖的养猪生活之后——肯威家的电子称坏了，否则一定能看见上面暴涨至三位数的体重和每晚海尔森回家之后康纳被数落得抓狂的样子。“我待在家当培养基已经....”康纳抬起他伸不直的手软趴趴地掰指头数着他这一天天被迫囚禁在屋子里的日子，嘴巴撅得老高小声嘟囔：“一天，两天，三天...从大年三十晚上开始我就没和同学出去浪过了！草！今天几号来着？”  
一旁划着手机坐在地上被枕头簇拥着的谢伊显然被手里的屏幕迷住了，敷衍着帮他儿子看了一下日历，“二月十四儿子。”然后继续低头盯着屏幕一脸姨母笑容。  
“靠！我要长蘑菇了！”康纳暴躁的翻了个身，趴在一坨枕头上四肢大开，“为什么那个该死的肯威每天都能出门，这不公平！他侵犯了我人身自由权！这是绑架，是囚禁！”他的头埋在枕头坑里跟着说话的语气一上一下地摇晃，猛的转头瞪大眼睛盯着那个还弓在地板上扣手机的，他的名义上的老爸（老妈），这人笑得这么猥琐肯定知道些什么，“寇马克你知道为什么肯威每天都能出去吗？”  
“你看看外面的天，你爸他是为我们着想，想出门先被呛死吗？”谢伊没听见他赌气的问话，有一搭没一搭的理着，依旧专注着盯着手机屏——草这个该死的万恶之源！！康纳瞪着谢伊，换气声越来越粗，这个谢伊，从一开始就没有把他放在眼里，不仅不帮忙他在他老爸面前说说好话放他出门，还助纣为虐帮着那个该死的海尔森把自己关在这个看似漏洞百出实则密不透风的房子里！康纳试过了，他把家里的每一个窗户的锁翘开，发现他妈的肯威不知道在什么时候偷偷装上了防护栏，他在心里骂了一句肯威；然后他转战客厅正门——靠，指纹解锁...，他在心里又骂了一句肯威；然后他灰头土脸的跑到了天台打探情况，他探着小脑袋朝阳台底下几十米低的绿化和空无一人的林荫道上瞅了一眼——算了，他没那个胆从十层楼跳下去感受风驰电掣，他再一次在心里骂了一句肯威。  
啊啊啊啊啊.......  
康纳快要憋出病来了，他焦躁地把自己的头发挠成了狮子头，又转头看了谢伊一眼，之后他关注到了那个从吃完午饭开始就一直勾着谢伊魂儿的手机——就是因为他手里的那个黑色烂板砖！不然他会理我的！小康纳不打一处来的气总得找到地方撒出去，于是他决定过去把那个影响他们交谈的东西给解决掉。  
谢伊被忽然气势汹汹从沙发上一骨碌爬起来的康纳吓到了。  
“康纳？怎么了？”在感受到一阵风吹到他脸上来时，谢伊终于把视线从手机屏上移开了，他想关心地揉一揉康纳的一头乱毛，然后眼睛里的温柔和无奈在康纳以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢走了他的手机之后瞬间变成了疑惑和震惊，这熊孩子哪根筋搭错了？？随后手机啪啦一声被康纳丢到了卧室门口。  
是心碎的声音。  
康纳瞪着他的眼睛火辣辣的，仿佛一头发怒的小狼。和他爸真像，谢伊忽然跳脱的想，但是他的手机被摔了，小康纳气鼓鼓地站在他面前，低着脑袋皱着眉头看他。其实康纳不小了，已经十一岁了，今年下半年就上五年级了，但是他再怎么大，在谢伊爸爸的眼里也还是小康纳，不是吗？  
  
海尔森在家吃完午饭急匆匆就出去了，走前明确表示了对康纳的禁足令，包括谢伊在内，在他回家之前一律不准出门（回来了也不行），这禁足令从新年伊始就已经开始执行到了现在，否则康纳也不会狂躁成现在这样——这小屁孩摔完手机又丢起了枕头。但今年是个不一样的新年啊，谢伊刚才在手机里划了半天有关这次突发性空气污染指数超标的花边新闻：阿萨辛集团因年关将至群众对水溶a以及各类新年产品的需求量激增，私自调用了生产线，加大其产品生产量，导致违章污染排放超标，严重影响绿色城市建设，并损害公众生命健康权....当事人阿萨辛集团董事长阿基里斯目前已被控制，具体情况尚在调查中....这是一部分，还有一些阿基里斯被警卫刑拘的现场视频，看得谢伊内心豹笑了半天，暗暗窃喜自己去年选择跳槽的正确性。  
当然不止这些，还有他亲爱的海尔森，顶着空气污染奋战在与阿萨辛集团的对抗当中，也不忘给谢伊发微信嘘寒问暖——这是使他由衷发笑的更大一部分原因。  
但是现在他的快乐之源被眼前这个足底生根准备和他一犟到底的康纳摔掉了，谢伊在内心叹了口气，拍了拍康纳挺得直板板的、肉乎乎的肩膀心道可爱，起身活动了一下坐麻了的腿，把他晾在原地自己晃晃悠悠地走到卧室门口捡手机。  
上帝保佑他只是屏幕裂了而已，谢伊心里默念，然后按了一下开关——屏幕亮了，上面显示的是几条微信消息未读提醒。  
yes！谢伊在心底吹了声响亮的口哨。庆祝手机大难不死的谢伊正准备解锁回复，康纳不知道什么时候已经从客厅跑过来愤愤地看他，他准备伸直的腰在看见康纳的小眼神之后愣是停在了原处。看来这儿子在没有得到他想要的结果之前，是不会善罢甘休了，“康纳，你在我这里耍脾气是没有用的，你得去和你爸讲。”  
谢伊心平气和地领着康纳回到了客厅，把康纳放进沙发里坐着，把他的一头乱毛给挨根捋直，几根不听话的头发死缠烂打地揪在了一起，谢伊皱着眉把它弄开，他想教训一下这个不听话的儿子，语气都带上了海尔森的腔调：“跟你说过多少遍了康纳，把这一头狮子毛剪了，省得每天起床还得我整理半天，学你爸留长头发做什么，伤风败俗，看你的那些同学，理个寸头清清爽爽多好？”  
康纳对这句话十分不满，抬头挣开了摆弄他头发的手，“你有资格说我吗？等你们什么时候肯把自己的头发剪了再来考虑我吧！”康纳恼怒地斜眼撇他，他是感受不到自己脑子后边扎着的红发圈吗？！嘀咕着，见谢伊被他吼得无话可说之后又把头低了回去，“喂，海尔森他到底为什么一定要出去？”康纳随手抓来地上落单的枕头压在肚子上，“外面污染那么严重就把我们丢在家自己出去浪，他肯定存心的。”  
谢伊刚想说些什么海尔森的好话，还没到嘴边就被这个机灵鬼看出来了，立马打断他:“我知道你想说什么，我知道我爸他管这件事，他很牛逼行了吧，就算是这样也不用每天到外面跑，他不是应该干坐在家里对着电脑敲两字或者挂个电话的活么。”  
听得出康纳对海尔森欠缺他的父爱很不满，这孩子从来不会明面上表达出他对海尔森的感情，两个倔强父子之间无硝烟的对决？谢伊表示他站在他俩中间都要被他们有意无意爆发出来的父子亲情给击昏了，这些当然都是他单独和两方其中的一方呆在一起的时候。他们最不缺的就是对对方的爱，什么时候他们两能把真情实意摆上台面他就不会像现在这样为他们俩犯愁了。但从好的方面看，康纳还是很替海尔森担心的。这让谢伊的心情好上不少。  
“他这么做肯定有他的原因，我也很不希望他在外面把那些脏东西吸进肚子里，”谢伊顺好了康纳的头发，顺道还在右耳前贴心的扎上了一条小麻花辫，他看着自己捣鼓出来的杰作露出了一个满意的微笑，坐到了康纳的旁边，沙发又软下去一块，“一家人需要互相体谅，康纳。”  
显然康纳不吃这一套，伸手就去揪谢伊刚绑好的辫子，还没好气的说出了一句他一开始就很想说出来的事情：“是你说的，今天二月十四号，是情人节。”这个调皮的康纳说完之后一脸期待的看着谢伊，不知道在期待些什么。谢伊看着康纳一脸欠揍的样子倒是真听进这句话了，也听懂康纳想表达些什么，他倒是没多大感触，只是觉得海尔森的教育肯定有问题，这早熟的小心思从哪学来的？  
八成父承子继。谢伊确信。  
他决定要扳一扳这棵准备长歪的壮树苗，至少别让他弯得像他爸那样。他捏了捏康纳笑眯眯的圆脸蛋，“康纳？我知道今天是情人节，之所以叫情人节，那是因为人们用实际行动赋予了这一天特殊的意义，但是它作为时间，作为三百六十五天中平凡的一天，是没有什么特殊性的。”  
“你自己都说了，实际行动，没有实际行动那还算什么情人节？”小康纳灵机一动抓住了谢伊没藏好的小尾巴，捧腹大笑起来，边笑边岔气，像只快烧开的开水壶一喘一喘，他笑没了眼睛看到谢伊一本正经的脸就更笑开了，“哈哈哈哈...你...哈哈哈...你自己说的不是我说的哈哈哈哈...果然我爸他不称职就是不称职哈哈哈...”康纳只觉得他要笑到天昏地暗了。  
谢伊没想到自己居然不经意间给自己下了这么一个大套还被自己儿子发现了，好吧海尔森亲儿子我干儿子，这都没什么，最丢脸的是还被利用了...  
谢伊内心一万只草泥马轰轰烈烈奔腾而过，他更加确信了他的观点。  
百分之二百五的父承子继。  
他决定挽回一下自己的形象，他压下了脑补暴揍海尔森的场景（纯属幻想没有实践可能性）看着正低头笑得拍腿的康纳平心静气地又说：“你说的一点不错，但是既然承载着特殊意义的日子可以是三百六十五天中的任意一天，那么这样的实际行动换在任何一天进行那都算是赋予了一个平凡日子特殊的意义了，情感的表达不在于固定的那一天或者两天，在于日常生活，康纳。”谢伊对自己的这番回答甚是满意，他又看向他的小康纳，“所以，也不要为了你爸爸在你生日那天赶不及回来陪你耿耿于怀和他生闷气了，男子汉应该要能屈能伸，能宽容的理解和原谅。”  
康纳已经很乖了，相比前几天在家里翻天覆地地像地鼠一样寻找出口时，现在可以乖乖坐在沙发上和谢伊瞎扯淡也不搞破坏。他还是很喜欢这个既像爸爸也像妈妈一样的人，谢伊和自己的爸爸一点都不一样，谢伊棒多了，就比方说，海尔森从来不会心平气和的和他说这些，大道理。  
他只会揍我然后让我自己思考我为什么被揍，最后还是谢伊来安慰我，和我说爸爸揍我的原因。不过，要是海尔森肯威他哪天来和我讲道理我一定会揍他，一定！康纳想着想着撅起了嘴巴。  
之后就是谢伊好说歹说劝着康纳回房间睡午觉去，而他自己呢，则开始不是很舒服的靠着沙发沐浴着不是很澄澈的阳光继续划起了不是很顺手的手机。  
其实那些大道理也只是嘴上说说，谢伊心里还是有那么一丝丝小失落，就一丝丝，他对天发誓过了。海尔森他确实不必要这么忙的，而且一般这种火急火燎东奔西跑的事在公司里都是谢伊去做，在今年初这一连串例外出现之前，通常是这样。不过他终于有空看看那几条消息的具体内容是什么了，挺期待的谢伊划开了消息，果不其然是海尔森发来的：  
13:14：晚上到我爸家去吧，事情快办完了，记得带好口罩，康纳也一样，顺便帮我好好教训一下这个混小子。  
13:20：迟点到，不急。  
14:32：你知道要带什么来。  
得了，就这样利用我的吗？  
然后谢伊开始翻家里的酒窖，搜罗了一大篮子的各式各样花里胡哨的朗姆酒。不得不说，他也爱这个，他们都爱。  
再之后谢伊滚回了沙发的怀抱，躺着继续划着花边新闻，发出有一阵没一阵的笑声，最后，在暖烘烘的阳光里他睡着了，任由被室外肮脏空气过滤地灰黄灰黄的太阳光从脚尖照到了脑袋。  
  
叫醒睡着的康纳是谢伊的一件头疼事，天知道叫醒一只呼呼大睡的小胖狼崽要花多大力气，关键这崽子力气还不是一般的大。费了九牛二虎之力把他从床上拽下来之后一转眼又扑了回去，他花了好长时间才把康纳整顿好准备出门，这起码花了一个小时。谢伊累怏怏地看了一眼手表，靠，六点半了！口罩一套门一带酒一抬，托着还没睡醒的康纳就往电梯里钻。  
外面的空气确实不太好，隔着口罩都能闻到一阵刺鼻的工业酸气息。也是苦了海尔森，谢伊忽然转念一想，这感觉好像也还不错啊哈哈。  
心情大好的谢伊从后视镜里看了一眼又睡过去的小康纳，嘴角划起了一抹灿烂的笑。车载音乐也不开了，一路哼着歌啃着从玄关果篮里顺下来的苹果开到了爱德华的家。  
爱德华的宅子在郊区，一栋大宅子，有钱！但是海尔森他偏不要爱德华的遗产，说什么：依照您这生龙活虎活蹦乱跳的样子，活到抱曾孙都没问题，担心什么遗产问题。然后自己出门闯荡倒是搞得比他爸还要有钱上那么几分了，爱德华老嘲笑他说：在他像海尔森这般年纪的时候，坐拥了多少金山银山那是他们数都数不来的，与他相比，海尔森逊色多了。海尔森也懒得和那倔老头辩下去，反正辩来辩去都是一家人。  
这回康纳听话多了，车里的暖气闷得他露在口罩外的脸蛋红扑扑的，一叫就醒，还挺精神，一下子就自己窜下后座往爱德华的家门口跑，耳边的小辫子一甩一甩，活像个见糖眼馋的小精灵。  
停好车，谢伊也小跑着过去追上康纳，也没管自己踩进肯威家草坪这件事了。说实话谢伊有一点紧张，他拎起一旁蹦来跳去也没按到那个位置高得出奇的门铃的康纳的手腕，然后，他放在门铃上的手迟迟没有按下去。  
肯威一家对他来说的确是遥不可及，他很感慨，他抬头看了一眼最后一抹残阳照在房瓦上蒙蒙的棕红面上浮着灿金的样子，阳台扶手反射出来的耀眼的光简直就像星星一样。他又看了看天，他背着太阳落山的地方，天空从前至后由深蓝到湛蓝，由白茫茫的蓝色变成蓝紫相间的鸡尾酒色调，再由紫转粉，然后变成了一片片黄灿灿红澄澄的晚霞，这像极了他现在的心情。一瞬间在周围的渲染下他觉得自己无比幸福，这样美好的东西现在近在眼前。  
只管当下，不论曾经。  
他按下了门铃，只一声它便开出了一道黑黝黝的缝，外面的光线照进去拉出一条暗暗的光带。他刚想推门而入康纳就砰的一声撞开了它冲了进去，屋子里面立刻传来一阵吵闹声，他听出是爱德华的笑声，不自觉地谢伊自己也笑了起来。  
谢伊刚走进门就看见了笑得夸张得要死的爱德华，具体他多少岁了谢伊也不清楚，海尔森从来没有在他面前详细的介绍或者是提起这个人，但他看起来一直都很年轻，充满活力，谢伊很喜欢这位爷爷。他一本正经的拖着边上站得笔直的海尔森走过来，脚上还挂着一只紧紧抱着大腿不放的小康纳，但是看起来他似乎并没有力不从心反而十分乐在其中，“欢迎光临寒舍肯威先生，请问您还需要些什么吗？比方说——”说着爱德华推了推边上背手微笑的肯威，然后给谢伊使了个眼色，“一头饥饿的海尔森肯威？”边上明显被这句话挑衅到的当事人挑眉分了一眼给这个特意浮夸的金发老男人，“噢...我想你会喜欢的。”爱德华边笑边拍谢伊的肩，“放轻松年轻人，今晚的时间是属于你们的，我这个老头子就早早吃完饭回床睡大觉去咯...”  
谢伊又好气又好笑，肯威先生？虽然说确实是这样没错，但他还是比较喜欢自己的<寇马克>，肯威先生...忽然的，这某个契机中他想到今天似乎是他和海尔森的三周年纪念日——原来不止情人节这么简单。  
爱德华扯着裤子上的康纳渐渐走远了，没进黑暗里，今天难得海尔森没有骂他，那就由他去吧。他注意到客厅没开灯，只有门口昏暗的橘黄色光影洒进来，衬得屋子神神秘秘格外的引人遐思，“怎么不开灯？”谢伊刚问出来，之后就觉得自己说了一句废话。  
爱德华是去开灯的，谢伊眼前倏地一亮，花里胡哨的、亮铮铮的挂满了整个客厅的装饰就映进了他的眼睛——五颜六色奇形怪状的气球，挂了一吊灯的彩带，大部分是爱德华心爱的寒鸦号的各类周边，船舵、船帆涂鸦、船模之类的小模型一串串挂在暗黄色绣花墙上，就差没有驮着唢呐在房子里引亢高歌了，再顺便来一些礼炮什么的。他的心脏在灯亮的瞬间扑腾了一下，然后满眼的幸福顺着脑袋甜腻腻得像糖浆一样把他从头到脚糊了个彻底——他在墙壁那一排五花八门的东西里面看见了自己的莫林根，虽然如此，那最醒目的还属正对着他的那面墙上大大的金色/3rd/字样，似乎在飘。  
“三周年兼情人节快乐谢伊，”海尔森一贯性感沉稳的嗓音从前方传来，带着微笑和与生俱来的独特气质。站谢伊的角度看，海尔森正好站在那大大数字的右边，他还是背着一双手，注意到了谢伊眼里的，大过欣喜的惊讶，失笑地给谢伊解释起来：“爱德华出的主意，他弄这弄好多天了，我劝他他不听，”他耸了耸肩，很无奈的样子，“看来他很想把圣诞节再重新过一遍。”  
谢伊回神，“那就陪他过咯？”  
“是个主意。”  
  
就像所有幸福家庭的圣诞节那样，呃，虽然今天不是，也没有满是礼物的圣诞树，不过不要紧。他们围坐在一大张长条桌上，米色桌布上一条宽大的挂着流苏的深红色镂花餐布从桌子的这头铺到那头，上面是同圣诞节一样丰盛的晚餐——水果、姜饼、布丁、牛排、玉米粥、树根蛋糕...这简直就是在过圣诞节嘛，谢伊小声嘀咕，被旁边的海尔森听见了，在对桌小康纳的敲盘子声里，他感觉到海尔森凑到耳边小声对他说：“老头还有绝活没上桌，诺。”谢伊转头看向海尔森下巴指示的方向，爱德华捧着一大盘子的烤乳猪走出厨房，白白的水蒸气跟着他飘了一路，他似乎对自己的手艺十分满意，脸上写满了<你老爹我厉害吧>的得瑟表情。不得不说，谢伊感觉他老远就闻到了喷香喷香的烤肉味。  
爱德华见谢伊一脸期待的表情和一旁海尔森的少见多怪形成了巨大反差，还是没忍住嘴皮，他把烤乳猪放在谢伊面前的那块空桌子上，寻思着要嘲讽些啥，“儿子，从小吃到大很得瑟是不是，你爹能做不代表你吃得到，今天晚上你就别想碰一块，”他不紧不慢的拿打火器挨个给桌上的蜡烛上光，间隙，拿打火器的尖头敲了敲谢伊的脑袋，“你看着他，别让他吃到一口，连骨头都不行。”  
他这不是间接性放水吗？谢伊意味深长的瞅了一眼正在专心致志帮康纳割牛肉块的海尔森，心底暗暗为这位父亲难得对康纳露出的耐心感到高兴。  
旁边的壁炉吱吱的烧着，打出一颗颗亮亮的火星，陈旧的样子一看就知道用了许多年。没有选择换成暖气，大概是因为爱德华喜欢壁炉带给他的那种，有火光的温暖吧。谢伊也不愿多想，招呼着还在厨房忙碌的爱德华一起坐下来吃饭。  
“急什么，老头子吃饭很快的，保证比你们年轻人先吃完。”爱德华关完灯，说说笑笑最后还是坐到了康纳的旁边，看样子这个小康纳特别喜欢他的爷爷，一个劲的要把椅子往爱德华那边挪，最后惹来对桌海尔森的一顿眼神示警。  
关了灯的烛光晚餐才开始有了点样子，两架烛台八盏烛火在长桌两侧摇曳生光，为每个人的脸庞都打上了流动的明暗交错的暖黄色光影。小康纳的餐盘上始终满满当当，有爷爷夹的，爸爸削的，也有谢伊（爸爸！）从果盘里拿来放上去的，总之，只要是吃的，统统来之不拒。爱德华抱怨他的孙子吃得太多太快；谢伊觉得康纳长身体就应该多吃一点，最好多吃苹果有助于消化，于是一个劲地给康纳拿苹果片；海尔森呢，他不屑于参与进对这顿晚餐孩子喂养权的纠纷里，偶尔板下脸斥责一下康纳确实吃得太多，偶尔自己又给他的餐盘添上他吃得最多的烤肉，大多数时候都喝着谢伊给他沏的红茶一个人细嚼慢咽——这才像点样子。  
刀叉把瓷盘磕得乒乓响，他们又笑又闹的不知道吃了多久，爱德华的肚子最先缴械，发出了一长串咕噜咕噜的声音示意它已经彻底装不下了，果真像他说的那样，他最先吃饱了。但谢伊怎么看都觉得应该是康纳先吃饱才对，不过他们的小康纳还在吃，看样子是没完没了了。  
“嗝——....”爱德华张着嘴毫不避讳自己响雷般的饱嗝会有损形象，因为这就是他形象的一部分，他把整支胳膊挂在了康纳的两个小肩膀上，一脸餍足的看了看他的孙子，又看了看对面的两人，最终把目光锁在了谢伊身上，“我有点渴。”爱德华懒懒的说，谢伊不用想就知道他要什么，跑到车库把一大箱从家里带来的朗姆酒抬到爱德华脚边，意料之中的收获了一顿赞美，“还是谢伊懂我啊。”然后就吹着口哨扯掉了瓶盖给除了小康纳以外的所有成年人灌上了满满一大杯朗姆。  
康纳抬起脑袋看见别人面前都有一杯朗姆酒，就他没有，被爷爷区别对待了显然有点不开心，但他还是知道他还小不能喝这个道理的，于是，“爷爷你都吃饱了为什么还能喝酒！你骗人！”见康纳变了个法子来责备他分配不均，心喜自己的孙子果然有自己的一半聪明才智，但姜还是老的辣，他笑着，吊着口气回答康纳的问题：“小康纳，大人们都有两个肚子，一个装饭，一个装酒，爷爷饭肚饱了，酒肚子还饿着呢！哈哈哈——”看爷爷笑得那么张狂，康纳不做声了，闷闷的喝起了排骨汤。  
然后爱德华收到了来自海尔森和谢伊的两个白眼。  
“好啦好啦，”爱德华摆手，“我把朗姆抱楼上喝。”  
“这还像点样子。”海尔森边呷着手中高脚杯里的朗姆，眼神轻蔑的看着他爹。  
爱德华不想和这个准备干大事的儿子掺和，回了个眼刀抄起地上的朗姆就想往楼上跑，然后忽然刹车转头看向康纳，“康纳？”  
“你爷爷叫你呢。”海尔森提醒。  
“要和我到楼上躲猫猫玩吗？”爱德华极尽诱惑语气，调子被他故意拖得老长，活像街头招妓女娼。  
“我不要。”康纳难得的坚决。  
“来嘛，爷爷心情好给你尝点酒，快来，好孙子！”康纳有一点动摇了，因为他不知道海尔森看他那个冷冰冰简直要杀人的眼神是要他走还是要他留，他真怕他爸。  
爱德华似乎是看出了什么，在可怜的小康纳的沉默里和海尔森不谋而合，“你要是不跟爷爷来，你爸爸回家肯定拿你屁股出气，快到爷爷这来，快！”爱德华招呼小康纳走到他跟前，康纳很乖巧的下了桌，抹了一下油滋滋的小嘴和爷爷上楼了，爱德华临走前还不忘给海尔森热烈支持的眼神，之后就被海尔森瞪了回去。  
谢伊在一旁观看完这场滑稽的家庭闹剧之后还很茫然，好像并没有察觉出来这场闹剧的隐藏中心皆因他而起，而他还傻乎乎地问了海尔森，为什么不一起喝酒？  
他马上就要被自己蠢死了，真的，他自己之后也这么认为，肯威家没一个好东西。  
因为在确认爱德华带着他儿子走干净之后，海尔森放下了他端在手里的酒杯。谢伊甚至还想再尝一口烤乳猪配苹果，他看着海尔森走到另一个房间然后又走出来，手又背在了背后，隐隐约约有一种微妙的感觉涌了上来。  
现在，整个宽敞的一层楼，就剩下他们俩了。  
海尔森走到餐桌面前，把自己的凳子移开，背着手低头一脸毫无恶意的微笑看着谢伊，他几乎是立马就放下手里插着苹果和烤乳猪的叉子从凳子上窜起来，一般海尔森露出这种表情的时候准没好事发生。  
谢伊决定主动打破这个异常尴尬的笑脸效应，他知道今天情人节和三周年，于是咧嘴笑着，“情人节兼三周年快乐海尔森。”他还想再说什么，只看见海尔森眉头一皱就停嘴了，“反了，三周年应该放前面。”海尔森一本正经纠正他，但眼睛里的笑意是藏不住的。  
“都一样，之前在门口没有给你回个快乐，补回来了。”  
他看见桌子上燃了一半的烛火在海尔森的蓝色眼睛里扑闪，也看见了他眼中带着笑脸的自己，谢伊恍惚了一下，一个盒子就出现在了他面前。  
“给你的，纪念日和情人节一起，我知道你不介意。”海挑着眉，脸上都是我什么都知道得一清二楚的表情打开了那个扎着红色蝴蝶结的礼盒，“我也想不到你会喜欢什么其他的东西，”海尔森的语气里带着一丝歉意？绝对是谢伊的错觉，然后他又好笑的说：“总不能送你一车苹果吧？”说完他似乎被自己逗笑了，也轻笑起来。  
最后盖子是谢伊自己开的，里面是一条叠得工工整整的酒红色暗纹领带，看见它的一瞬间谢伊噗嗤一声笑出来：“海尔森，红色的领带我从来不系，你又不是不知道。”呃...好像这么说不太好，他偷瞟了一直盯着领带看的海尔森一眼，似乎没什么不太对劲的地方，然后忽然想到自己似乎，并没有为这个特殊节日准备礼物——真是罪过，他想起了今天下午教育康纳的那番言论，果然是谬论！这回是谢伊带着歉意开口了，虽然是名义上的道歉没错，但是到他嘴里就变成了调侃？：“其实我给你带礼物了，但是我觉得你什么都不缺，于是在来的路上把它吃掉了。”他絮叨着，看见海尔森缓缓的抬起了他的脑袋然后发出了一个鄙夷的问号。  
“让我猜猜，你是不是出门的时候从玄关顺了苹果？”海尔森虽然听起来是疑问句，但是他知道他猜中了，从谢伊瞬间变黑的脸色就可以看出来，也有可能是蜡烛快烧完了？是个奇怪的想法，但是海尔森他确实转头看了一眼那些明明灭灭的蜡烛——它们好得很。然后他转回头以一种看着猎物的眼神盯着谢伊，“老实交代？”  
“好吧你猜得一点不错。”  
“看来这礼物确实是送错了，一车苹果可能会是更好的选择。”他还是盯着谢伊，只是手里把那个刚才还被谢伊嫌弃过的酒红色的领带拿住，从他身后绕到了他脖子上挂着，“试试看，自己来？我认为红色很适合你，为什么不喜欢呢？”  
谢伊很苦恼，因为他今天穿的衣服并没有衣领供他工工整整的带上这条红色领带，他疑惑的看了海尔森一眼表达他的为难，但好像对方并不打算放过他。啊——那就索性瞎系在脖子上算了，他知道海尔森不达目的不会罢休的，所以干脆一开始就如他所愿会比较明智一点。  
他利索的在自己脖子上扎了个随意的四手结，然后他征询地看向海尔森，他皱着眉头，显然不满意。谢伊耸了耸肩，拆掉又换了个款式——这次走心了一点，是个亚伯特王子结，他又看向海尔森，似乎表情愉悦了一点，但眼神始终没有离开谢伊胸前的那根领带，海尔森在想什么？谢伊猜不透，但他还是凭直觉地做了。他又拆掉了刚打好的结，正准备动手做第三次尝试的时候，海尔森忽然伸出了他一直支在椅背上的手，摸上谢伊脖子上挂着的，已经有点皱的领带动起了手脚。  
谢伊今天穿了一件米色毛衬衣和一件长长的黑色大羽绒，外套当然早就脱掉了，对着光溜溜没有领子的脖子系领带对海尔森来说好像不是太愉快，不过当他最后把一个漂亮工整的温莎结系在谢伊胸前的时候，好心情似乎瞬间就来了。他向后退了一步，半是观赏半是思考的把谢伊从头看到脚，赤裸裸的目光扫遍全身上下可不是一个好滋味，反正谢伊快要被他盯出一身鸡皮疙瘩了。  
“没有领子当然看不顺眼了。”谢伊撇嘴他显然没有猜透海尔森在想什么，一点也没有，他换了个姿势像海尔森之前那样把手撑在桌子上，他的身体往左偏了一点，于是红色的带尾垂到了他的左胸前，“你穿着衬衫想试为什么不给自己系上，再去照个镜子...”他还没说完海尔森就打断了他，因为海尔森根本就没有在听，他正格外认真，可以说是狂热的思考这个领带要怎么样呆在谢伊的身上才显得最融洽和谐，或者换个说法，怎么样让他看得顺眼。他马上想到了问题的答案。  
“谢伊？把你的毛衣脱掉。”海尔森的语气不容回绝，听得谢伊当场就想都没想把自己的衣服扒拉了，但是他忽然意识到自己只穿了这一件衣服，只有一个壁炉的餐房还是有点凉爽的，他有点犹豫，然后他像海尔森刚才看他那样把他也从头到尾看了个遍，在扫到对方裤裆的时候他皱起了眉头——这可是爱德华家的餐厅...原来如此，难怪爱德华拉着康纳要上楼去，这是在给他俩腾位置呢！他告诉自己要冷静，然后从醒悟的脑子里冒出来的莫名其妙的燥热感顺着海尔森的视线一路向下热到了他自己的裤裆里。  
靠，在他心里暗暗骂出来的同时他已经麻利的把他身上的毛衣给甩到了凳子上。  
他听见了从海尔森那边传来的一声舒爽的叹息。现在，他的上身除了那根孤苦伶仃的酒红色领带之外一丝不挂了。  
“这样看着最舒服。”海尔森淡淡地对自己说，谢伊看见他眼睛里的烛光朦胧了几分，原先死板的脸在明明暗暗的光线交替下显得格外柔和，海尔森在他把上衣脱掉之后就一直看着他的眼睛，而谢伊也在认真地看他——一张温柔的，海尔森的脸庞...谢伊的脑袋这一刻就像纸糊的灯笼，一道火苗在在灯壳里闪烁，而外面却是舞动地斑灼一片，思绪在飘，之后立刻跳闸转到了拖着他向前扑倒的那根酒红色领带上。  
他还在想着这是怎么回事就重心不稳撞到了海尔森凑上来的头，正要揉一揉额头的手还没举起来，对方的嘴唇就迫不及待地贴了上来。这个吻仿佛就是一道开关，谢伊听见他脑子里理智脱弦时啪的一声响，于是他把刚才对爱德华和他儿子的愧疚和担心全部融进了搂着海尔森肩膀的那双手里。他顺着海尔森带给他的感觉走，从轻吻，到对方带着朗姆酒和布丁甜点味道的舌头绕进了他的口腔，两人互不怜悯地啃吮对方的唇瓣。海尔森作为一个情场老手，不一会就把他亲了个七荤八素找不着北，在引着谢伊完全沉浸入这个缠绵的海尔森式深吻之后，又狡猾的从他的嘴唇上离开，十分愉悦的感受到对方稍稍前倾的身体和欲求不满的失落神情。  
在谢伊还有些迷糊的时候，他凑到耳边啄着粉扑扑的耳垂细声低语，“你知道你一嘴的烤乳猪和苹果味吗？”他看见谢伊微张着嘴，一脸没听见他说话的样子。海尔森的左手拽着那条领带没有松开，顺着他的耳根吮到了脖颈间，然后在他的右肩上狠狠地啃下一口。  
谢伊刚又飘忽的思绪被肩上一阵刺痛召了回来，不自觉的不爽起来，但轻微的痛楚在调情时无疑是上好的催情剂，疼痛过后，一丝丝酥麻的胀痛感窜进了他的脑子，之后忽然裤裆一凉——那是海尔森的手。那只松开领带的手肆无忌惮，灵活地扭开了谢伊的皮带，扯开裤头的纽扣然后拉开了他的裤链。谢伊他看不到这些，他挺着腰手撑在椅背上，被胸前海尔森湿滑的舌头舔弄得意乱情迷，只觉裹着自己的裤子越来越松，稀稀疏疏的细微碰触从指尖扩散至四肢百骸，直到谢伊的阴茎成功在海尔森的帮助下挣开了内裤的束缚高高立在空气里，一瞬间的羞耻感使得他扶着椅背的手在靠垫上使劲抠出了四个凹陷。  
而海尔森则暴露出了他深藏已久的恶趣味本质，他戏谑地拿指尖去挑拨，惹得对方不得不更搂紧他的肩膀以抵挡住下身传来的，伴随着触碰一阵阵让他酸爽得头皮发麻的该死的快乐感受，“你知道我为什么对前两个结不满意吗？”海尔森眯着眼睛笑眯眯地舔他的唇，语气像塞壬海妖歌声般温柔地飘进了谢伊的脑袋。  
谢伊怎么知道为什么这个强迫症技能满点的人对他扎的结一点不满，无非是不够工整平坦而已，他从快感中极力脱身想要扳回一城，他了解这个男人的手段:把他撩得昏头昏脑失去主动权然后，再一把把他晾在旁边要求他忍着已经被挑起的欲望去用行动讨好自己——禽兽一般的行为！但非常直接管用且凑效，还屡试不爽。谢伊心道不妙于是很主动的伸手挨个解开海尔森的衬衣扣子，“我要是猜得到那我就是上帝了。”  
海尔森对谢伊主动解扣子的动作十分满意，奖励般地在他的胯间使劲揉了一把，他哪吃得消这力道，弓起背闷闷地唔了一声。之后海尔森把他推到了桌子上，餐盘被他潦草的堆到一边，还差点晃倒了烛台。“因为温莎结更适合一丝不挂的你，”尚还有一丝羞耻心的谢伊脑子当机了一秒，然后嫌弃地看了他一眼。海尔森挑起眉毛，不紧不慢地扯掉了挂在谢伊跨上的裤子，“至少我是这样认为的。”  
之后两人没羞没臊地滚上了桌子，好在这桌子够大够结实，谢伊的手撑在桌角，把桌布揣得很紧。他两腿都架在面前海尔森的跨上，而海尔森不知道从哪搞来一坨冰凉凉的东西塞进了他的屁股。  
他只觉身下一凉，对方温热的身体就压了上来。他沾上欲望的蓝色眼睛谢伊太喜欢了，紧抿地嘴角在他耳边呢喃了些什么，然后他抬头认认真真地把谢伊的脸看进自己的眼里。同他眼里的深情不同，手上蘸着从甜点上抹下来的奶油在对方身下毫不温柔地横冲直撞，两指在他的身体里辗转按压，屡次挑拨他的敏感底线，而他看着谢伊的表情依旧波澜不惊，动情地他俯首去找谢伊的唇瓣，微启的眼睫在烛火里颤动，给出了十足的温柔，仿佛他的手不是他身体的一部分。  
他们又亲到了一起，像世界末日近在眼前那样急迫的抓住每一瞬间去爱抚和亲吻对方的身体。海尔森把还粘着温热奶油的手指拔出来，塞进了谢伊的嘴，霸道地在他的口腔里搅动，手指扫过上颚，海尔森看着他干呕得皱起的眉露出一个愉悦的笑容。谢伊把舌头探进了海尔森嘴里被他一口咬住，坏笑着搂过对方的脖子和他缠在一起，耳鬓厮磨间谢伊把海尔森的衣服也剥了个精光，他躲开了海尔森的再一个亲吻并把他的红发带扯了下来，随后海尔森眼睛放光，抢过发带把它精致的扎在谢伊正咕噜噜泛着水光的龟头下方。  
这下好了，酒红色领带和谢伊身下的酒红色小蝴蝶结凑成一对了，一派春光配上谢伊眼里跳动的烛火倒影，海尔森眼里滚热的情欲燃烧起来，他支在谢伊腰侧的桌上，手里捏着自己的阴茎，前端顶上对方的耻骨前后研磨，然后腰胯一顶将自己送进了谢伊温暖的身体。  
两人同时发出了一声餍足的低吼。  
海尔森握着他的腰一下一下地顶弄，轻车熟路地找准角度直击谢伊要害，把他操得连带那根挺立的阴茎上酒红的发带也跟着身体晃动前后飘扬。饱涨感在那根进进出出把他钉得死死的滚烫的柱子尽数没入时达到顶峰，酥麻感也随之而来汹涌的将他浸湿摧毁。  
他是满足的，他一晃一晃的收起不受控制而微微后仰的脑袋，他看见海尔森的眼里全是浓烈的渴求和对他深沉的爱意，他鬼使神差地移开肘在桌上支撑自己身体的手，直起身环上了海尔森的脖子，于是现在他除了尾椎骨那一小部分还贴在桌角上，其余的重量完全落在了海尔森身上，而那根没在他体内的阴茎正以前所未有的深度折磨着他。  
但是海尔森他感觉十分舒爽，他配合着对方弯下腰，两手拎着他两胯旁紧夹的大腿发狠地顶进更深，力气大得像是要把两颗胀鼓鼓的睾丸也一并塞进去享受。  
“啊——操....”谢伊忽然绷紧了后背，嘶哑着把额头埋进海尔森的颈窝，“你就不能...嗯！”  
“不能什么？”海尔森不怀好意地松开拖着他大腿的手，冷不及防他整个人直当当地坐上了海尔森的欲望。  
啊....他绝对是故意的，谢伊的思绪不知道飘到哪个梦幻国度去了，他喝醉似的碎碎叨，“你他妈就不能嗯...!”海尔森眯着笑脸再一次操断了他的话，调笑着掰过他的脸，亲了他一口，“不能什么？”刚说完，他便强硬地扯掉了搂着他脖子的手，他把软绵绵的谢伊摊在桌子上，然后扳着他的肩膀给他翻了个身，阴茎顺着他的动作在谢伊的身体里转了个圈，对方要命似的溢出一段呻吟。  
“我...我认输...你放过我...”他说话断断续续连尾音都在颤抖，但是海尔森怎么可能就这样轻易放过他？“这又不是赌注，谢伊，这是你心甘情愿。”  
他趴在桌子上，背上是刚才翻身时不小心打翻的朗姆酒水渍。换了个体位让海尔森感觉到格外得心应手，他仍旧深深浅浅地操弄，但现在他可以腾出一只手握着那根被他的红发带禁锢得红彤彤的，谢伊的欲望。  
“别碰！”谢伊忽然吼叫出声，带着哽咽和极度的压抑他怎么可能听不出来，所以他变本加厉地套弄起那根小谢伊的龟头，“我不行了...”他爽到蜷起了脚趾头，但是这洪水猛兽一样的快感从身体两处一齐冲进大脑，在绕了全身一周引起一阵阵颤栗之后，还是回到了他的小腹，它们需要找到一个宣泄口来为最后一段极致高潮做最终触发点。  
他憋的难受极了，但是当事人还匐在他的背上用他的舌头煽风点火。粗重的喘息打在身后的皮肤上，留下绯红一片的罪证。实不相瞒，刚才谢伊的那几下颤栗夹得他差一点缴了械，报复地撞击愈发狠厉，他扶着谢伊的腰顶地一次比一次更狠，甚至餐桌上的碟子也开始跟随着晃动叮叮作响。  
一层一层积攒的快感得不到发泄让谢伊急躁起来，他伸手就要去捞自己的老二被海尔森一把抓住，之后狂风骤雨般的抽送撞得他意识开始涣散。他想起了很多个海尔森，工作时眉头紧锁的海尔森，睡着时毫无戒备的海尔森，高兴时露出淡淡笑意的海尔森，生气时眉眼结霜的海尔森，更多时候是平时不苟言笑的海尔森...全是海尔森，在这一刻他更加确定的意识到自己究竟是有多么爱他，之后，意识渐渐明晰，他脑海里的影像又逐渐被将他拽回现实的冲撞晃散，他感受到身下的每一次挺入都正正得叩击到了他的灵魂深处，最后他朝后转头，视线定格在了眼前这个，俯身索吻满眼都是缱绻的海尔森脸上。  
海尔森扯开了困着小谢伊的红发带，他把海尔森握着他的手攥得通红，咽唔着舔吮海尔森的唇，蓄谋已久的奔腾着叫嚣着窜遍整个身体的快感终于从铃口处倾泻而出。几乎是同一时间，海尔森也低吼着把欲望射进了他的身体。  
星星点点的琢吻落回了谢伊的后背，此刻他瘫软地趴在桌上，桌布被他们俩搞得皱巴巴，海尔森仍旧牵着他的左手。他不着急把刚释放完的半软阴茎从谢伊身上抽出来，反而挺身动情地又往里顶了顶，惹来谢伊几声不满的闷哼。  
这一番翻天覆地下来，蜡烛也烧得见了底，海尔森他似乎精力还挺旺盛，搂起疲倦的谢伊两人赤条条一路你亲我啄腻糊糊地挪到了壁炉前的地毯上坐着。炭火很暖，烤地谢伊睡意四起，他盯着的壁炉橘黄色的火光，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“情人节快乐海尔森...”谢伊闷闷的声音从身旁传来，他还挂着最初海尔森给他系上的酒红色领带，不得不说，三角形状的酒红色温莎结在烛光里染上一层亮黄的样子真的和谢伊结实的浅麦色皮肤很相称，海尔森忍不住多看了一眼——充满优雅的色情感。他又揽过谢伊吻了起来，是一个不含情欲但是饱含情感的浅吻。  
“和你说过了，是三周年快乐。”海尔森柔声纠正，谢伊转头看他，齐肩的头发参差不齐地散在肩头两侧，与平时整洁的海尔森对比起来杂乱上不少，几簇压折的发梢挂在两颊，在炉火的映衬下打上了暖暖的黄，柔和了他硬朗的下颚线，然后他想起导致海尔森披着头发的罪魁祸首时，一股热意又冲上了头顶——看来明天得重新买一根发带回来了。  
“都一样。”谢伊耸肩，然后低头注意到了那根还打在脖子上的酒红色领带，他把它拆了下来，虽然沾上了朗姆酒，但这是他的情人节兼三周年礼物啊(显然这个人不长记性），忽然一个念头闯进了脑袋，等会等会，“你该不会是故意的吧？”他拧着那条领带在海尔森眼前晃了晃，像拎着一件重大罪证，他质问，然后转念一想又改了口，“你肯定故意的。"  
海尔森对阴谋被捅破了也毫不在意，仍旧一言不发挂着笑脸看他，该做的都做了，现在发现也没什么大不了了。  
他们在炉火前坐了有好一会，在谢伊靠着海尔森快要被困倦击倒时，海尔森把他从临近梦乡里揪了起来，驮着他到浴室简简单单冲洗一遍，到了二楼卧室一个没忍住又从头再来了一遍，这可把谢伊折磨得够呛。  
  
天知道第二天早上爱德华早早起床花了多长时间费了多大的力气才把两人搞得一片狼藉的餐厅恢复原样，之所以不等着两个赖床懒鬼醒来自己收拾残局，那是因为他怕自己孙子看见了对他的成长影响不好，他还是个黑黑胖胖的孩子呢！至于他一大早去开海尔森卧室门时看见两条黏在一起呼呼大睡的白花花的人就不多说了。  
一切都可以原谅，对，可以原谅，毕竟昨天可是情人节啊。  
正在拎着扫帚准备把桌子底下那条粘着白色块块的酒红色发带扫进垃圾篓的爱德华如是想。


End file.
